


You Know Me...A Little Bit of Cinnamon...

by AlexandraHamilfan (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)



Series: December 2018 Multifandom Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, F/M, Long Live Feedback Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/AlexandraHamilfan
Summary: Usnavi knows exactly how Vanessa takes her coffee. Maybe he knows more about her than she realizes.  Ship prompt for the AO3 Writers Group Facebook challenge. Prompt: Something Sweet





	You Know Me...A Little Bit of Cinnamon...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my romantic/ship fic. There will also be a Gen fic with the same prompt and fandom but a different set of characters. Prompt was Something Sweet

"Usnavi! Hurry, we're gonna be late to the party!", Sonny yelled, wishing his cousin would stop fretting over himself. Usnavi spent way too long doing his own hair. and he did not want to be late. They were going to the hottest club in Washington Heights tonight. Sonny chewed his lip. Usnavi was always worrying too much, and he knew why. It was obvious. Sonny fought an annoyed sigh at the thought. Usnavi was always a mess when he worried, but this was more than just worry. 

“Look, primo, I know you‘re tryin’ to impress Vanessa tonight, but if you don’t get a move on, you might miss her altogether.” Usnavi sucked his teeth in annoyance. He had not wanted to deal with Sonny's commentary, and his cousin was pushing it by teasing him about Vanessa. Usnavi tried not to snap back at him. He had only agreed to go to keep Sonny from getting into trouble or doing something he shouldn't. He had considered requesting Nina’s help, but appealing to Nina to look after Sonny on the night of the club's Christmas party would not go over well. Besides, Nina had told him she made plans, and he would not ruin them for her if he could avoid it. 

“Okay, okay. I'm almost ready, Sonny. Just help me choose a shirt.” Usnavi sighed, holding up a red shirt, and a green one. He licked his lips, anxiety setting in before he had the chance to fight it off. Sonny studied the colors, taking in Usnavi‘s frame, and the color of his skin. He could see what was best. If it were not for him, Sonny believed, Usnavi would be helpless. 

“The red one, ‘Navi. She’ll like it.” he offered. Usnavi looked at the shirt, then at Sonny, and nodded. He was correct. The color suited him better.   
"Maybe if you're lucky, she'll want to dance with you." Sonny's eyes shone as he looked at his cousin. Usnavi smiled. Vanessa would not notice him. 

"What makes you think I'm doing this for her?"  
"You have no reason to do it for anybody else.", Sonny quipped, and Usnavi had to admit he was right. As much as he wanted to tell him to shut up, he could not bring himself to do it. 

* * *

A few hours later, Sonny and Usnavi arrived at the club. Usnavi was a bundle of nerves, especially once he spotted Vanessa on the other side of the club. Before he walked up to her, he thought long and hard about what to say. The last thing he wanted was to be a cliché. 

"You should talk to her.", Benny offered, and Usnavi cursed himself for being so obvious. He winced before speaking. 

"You know she makes me nervous."

"You keep missing chances, my dude, and somebody else is gonna snatch her up. You will regret letting her go."

"Hardy-har. You need to take your own advice!", Usnavi quipped, downing a drink that Benny had ordered for him. He spotted Vanessa across the room and sighed. It was now or never. He needed to step up and ask her to dance. But before he could, she took the lead. 

"Usnavi, you wanna dance?"

"What-- you want to-- I mean, I, um. . . sure.", he stammered. She giggled, took his hand, and led them to the dance floor. After a few songs, both were breathless, and Usnavi had been talking non-stop. Knowing he was chatty when nervous, Vanessa interjected,

" 'Navi, I'm thirsty. Let's go get a drink." It clicked in Usnavi's head. He was making a fool of himself, but he knew how to save it.

"Somethin' sweet?", he queried, watching her face at an angle. Vanessa quietly gasped. This was her chance. 

"You know me. A little bit of cinnamon does the trick."

"Comin' right up.", he laughed, walking to the bar to get her drink. As he turned and looked at her, he noticed, cinnamon suited her perfectly. Sweet and spicy, just the way she had always been. This was his chance. When he walked back, she was standing near a sprig of mistletoe. 

"Usnavi..."

"Vanessa.", he whispered, setting her drink down on table near them. He swept her into his arms and kissed her.

"How's that for a little bit of cinnamon?"

"How'd you know?"

"It was time. I want to be your cinnamon."

"Suits me just fine. As long as I can have it whenever I want."

"You can. Oh, and Vanessa? I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments, however, the author also knows that sometimes a commenter may not want a response for a number of reasons. If this is the case for you, please sign your comment with < whisper > . I will appreciate your feedback, but will not personally respond to comments signed with . < whisper >


End file.
